Faramir
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Un cambio de dinámica entre Sam y Dean trae algunos descubrimientos inesperados. O lo que pasa cuando Dean es quien investiga y Sam quien mira la televisión tirado en la cama. Mientras, dan "El señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres" en la televisión.


**¡Hola!**

**¡Si, estoy de vuelta! Espero estar más por aquí próximamente. Tengo ganas, pero el problema es merecerlo porque ando medio seca de inspiración últimamente. De hecho, para variar, no estoy conforme con el fic que les dejo aquí abajo para su consideración, pero se juntaron muchos factores que pasare a explicar en un momento como para que lo publique como sea.**

**Antes que nada, como siempre, quienes me dejaron algún tipo de feedback tienen sus agradecimientos en las notas del final.**

**Bueno, razones por las que publico esto ahora. En primer lugar, siendo honestos, recién acabo de entrar a mis vacaciones y es como que pienso "¡Dios mío, tengo que hacer algo medianamente creativo o la cabeza me va a explotar de tanto consumir textos y no producirlos!" Es un desbalance clásico: mucho entra, poco sale. En segundo lugar, estuve escuchando rumores por allí de la octava temporada que la verdad no me dejan para nada tranquila y necesitaba un poco de lo que sería _brother-love_ para superarlos. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso tengo dos anotaciones sobre este fic. 1) Esta orientado al lazo entre Sam y Dean como hermanos, aunque por momentos parezca una actitud medio Wincest (los Wincest me gustan mientras sean consensuados) y 2) Es el primer fic que hago de los chicos como adultos. Quiero decir, después de que Sam vuelve de Stanford. Creo. Sino, me avisan por favor. ¿En qué ibamos? ¡Si! Bueno, tenía necesidad de volver a los buenos viejos tiempos en los que Sam y Dean estaban mucho más cerca, así que podríamos decir que este fic se puede ubicar entre la segunda y la tercera temporada o en el tramo final de la quinta. Por las actitudes con las que los plasme a los chicos, creo que encaja mejor en la segunda o tercera temporada. Finalmente, la primera línea que dice Sam, siempre la he sostenido desde que vi las películas de "El señor de los Anillos" y ****el otro día estaba estudiando para un examen y me había llevado un libro para despejarme cada tanto: "Cartas" de J.R.R. Tolkien en la selección de Humphrey Carpenter. Abrí en una carta muy específica en la que Tolkien habla de Faramir y me pareció que era una descripción bastante acertada tanto para este personaje (que si no saben o no logran sacar en limpio quien en después de leer el fic pueden buscar en las notas de más abajo) como para Dean. Y luego, no sé como, entro Sam en todo esto. **

**Si sigo hablando les arruino el fic, así que vayamos a lo nuestro. Sam y Dean no me pertenecen, son de Kripke. Samwise, Frodo, Gollum y compañía aún menos, son de J.R.R. Tolkien y herederos. Las escenas descritas en la televisión pertenecen a la película de Peter Jackson "El señor de los anillos II: Las dos torres" (Y si, estoy esperando que se estrene "El hobbit" casi salte de felicidad el otro día por los adelantos en el cine. Le hice pasar mucha vergüenza a quienes estaban conmigo)**

_**Faramir**_

- Nunca me ha gustado como lo retratan a Faramir aquí.-

- ¿Uhm?- Dean desvía la vista desde la pantalla de la notebook y mira hacia donde señala Sam, apoltronado en una de las camas, con un tazón de pochoclo.

Lo que un caso en donde hay que mirar horas de las cámaras de vigilancia de un bar de nudistas y "El señor de los Anillos" en televisión al mismo tiempo pueden hacer.

Dean ve un intercambio de miradas entre Faramir, Frodo y Sam y escucha de fondo a Gollum balbuceando algo, como si con ello el pez se dejará comer con más facilidad, y vuelve la vista a su propia pantalla.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- Esto.- Sam vuelve a señalar vagamente la pantalla y frunce el entrecejo.- Faramir engañando a Frodo y Sam, sacándoles de mentira a verdad, poniéndolos bajo presión... ¡Faramir no haría algo así! ¡Es un príncipe númenóreano! ¡No un vulgar jefe de soldados pandilleros!-

Dean levanta la vista otra vez y sonríe con ganas. Cierra la tapa de la laptop.

Mejor que un caso con verdaderas strippers, es la posibilidad de burlarse de Sam por sus conocimientos y, más importante aún, sus actitudes de nerd.

- ¿Numenóque?-

- ¡Númenóreano! ¡Es de la estirpe de Númenor! ¡Una raza de hombres más sabios, leales a principios a más altos, más justos: nobles!-

La sonrisa de Dean parpadea, pero se recompone.

- Ok, princesa. Lo que digas. Sólo una cosa: no vas a encontrar hombres así en la realidad, Sam, así que tendrás que conformarte con otros menos perfectos.-

- Serás idiota.- Sam pone aún más cara de enojo y vuelve a mirar la televisión.

Dean no vuelve a su "trabajo". Corre la laptop hacia un costado y se apoya de codos sobre la mesa para mirar la televisión él también.

Unos segundos después, la voz de Sam lo sobresalta. Literalmente. Dean se incorpora de un salto en su asiento cuando Sam le dice algo. Su hermano menor ríe con ganas.

- ¿Te ha atrapado, eh?-

- Claro que no.- Dean desvía la vista, toma la laptop de nuevo y la abre para seguir con su trabajo.

Sam sonríe y desvía la mirada también, pero no a la televisión. Sam sabe porque su hermano se ha quedado prendado de la escena.

También sabe que no lo admitirá jamás.

- ¿Quieres terminar de verla conmigo? Falta menos de una hora. Es decir, si es que esos vídeos pueden esperar una hora.-

- ¿Sólo una hora?- pregunta el rubio con recelo.

- Sólo una.- asegura Sam, como si estuviera intentando convencer a un niño de cinco años de que deberá tomar una sola cucharada de sopa y nada más.

- Esta bien.- Dean se levanta y va a pararse junto a la cama de su hermano. -Muévete.- con la contextura de Sam y su poca intención, el empujón que le dio no movió ni un centímetro al menor.- Que te muevas.-

- ¿Qué haces?- Sam se corre hacia el lado izquierdo del colchón.

- Quiero palomitas, no un reguero de comida entre las dos camas.- Dean se acomoda sobre el costado derecho y toma un puñado gigantesco de pochoclo, llenándose la boca. Y el regazo y las mantas con lo restante.

- ¡Eh, que es mi cama!- protesta el pequeño, pero ya ha vuelto a fijar la vista en la pantalla. Faramir sabe ahora que Frodo y Sam llevan el Anillo y lo que planean hacer con él y se debate en su lucha interna sobre si dejarlos ir o llevarlos con ellos de vuelta Gondor.

Ambos observan la película en silencio por unos minutos. Sam, concentrado en la historia, no se da cuenta, pero Dean se va relajando de poco y el hombro que roza con el suyo esta cada vez menos tenso.

Los ojos se le están cerrando de a poco, también.

- ¿Lo ves?- Sam chilla indignado, de nuevo, y Dean sale de su somnolencia con un sobresalto. - ¡Faramir no...! ¿Te estabas durmiendo?- al rubio no le gusta nada la sonrisa de superioridad del menor, así que hace una mueca de disgusto.

- No. ¿Qué decías? ¿En qué manera te han ofendido a tu príncipe azul, ahora?- contraataca.

- ¡Faramir no es mi príncipe azul!- se sonroja Sam. Y Dean no sabe de que preocuparse primero: si de que su hermano se haya sonrojado o que, de hecho, haya considerado necesario aclarar que Faramir no era su príncipe azul. - ¡Es injusto! ¡Faramir jamás consideraría siquiera quedarse con el anillo único! ¡Él está más allá de todo eso! ¡Él es mejor que su padre y que Boromir, su hermano! ¡Él no es ambicioso, testarudo y orgulloso como su familia!-

Por un momento, Dean se pregunta si Sam esta hablando de verdad sobre Faramir o sobre que esta hablando.

Al momento siguiente, se pregunta si de verdad quiere saberlo.

Al final, decide que no.

Por las dudas.

Quizás Sam se esta preguntado lo mismo, porque se sonroja más y cierra la boca.

Pasan quince minutos en lo que ninguno de los dos dice nada.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ellos, de todos modos?- pregunta Dean de repente.

- Leí los libros. Era apenas llegue a Stanford y... -

- ¿En vez de salir en fiestas con universitarias ardientes te leíste todas las obras de un viejo loco que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que jugar a los soldaditos con la imaginación?-

- ¡Eh, J. R. R. Tolkien era el decano de la Facultad de Literatura de la Universidad de Oxford y combatió en la Primera Guerra Mundial! ¡No era un viejo loco que jugaba a los soldaditos!-

- Perdón por haber insultado a tu otro novio. - Dean rueda los ojos y se alegra por un breve momento cuando Sam no responde a su provocación sobre su supuesta homosexualidad.

La alegría le dura lo que un latido del corazón.

- ¿Por qué tu no las vistes?- Sam se mete un puñado de pochoclo en la boca y no aparta la ojos del televisor. Obviamente esta hablando de las películas. Lo que no sabe, es que esta tocando uno de los tantos temas que están en la lista de "No se mencionaran ni aunque viva 100 años" de su hermano mayor.

- Nunca me han interesado.- Dean toma más pochoclo y se lo mete en la boca. La verdad, preferiría ponerlo en la boca de Sam y que se callara de una vez y viera la bendita película.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Incluso viste "Waterworld"!- frunce el entrecejo Sam.

- ¡Eh, no hay porque traer errores del pasado aquí! Además ¿Tú si las viste, no? ¡Tú leíste los dichosos libros! Es como cuando hacemos investigación, no leemos lo mismo los dos. Si alguna vez no topamos con un hobbit, tu sabras diferenciarlo de un enano realmente peludo.- señala Dean.

Sam rueda los ojos, exasperado, y no dice nada.

- Sabía que tú ibas a ir a verlas.- añade Dean un segundo después.- Por eso yo no hice.-

Eso significa más que _"Nos dividimos el trabajo y así no sabemos los dos lo mismo"_ significa _"Dijiste que las vería. Dijiste que las veríamos juntos. Y luego te largaste a Stanford."_

El resto de la película ya no parece tan absorbente para Sam. Incluso se pierde una de sus partes favoritas, el discurso sobre los grandes mitos que da Frodo.

Afortunadamente, de esa misma manera, se pierde también los chistes que hace Dean sobre el tenor de la relación entre Frodo y Sam.

- Que se terminó, Sammy. Tu gran héroe dorado númenóreano noble justo valiente no orgulloso salió bien parado.- repite Dean, ante la cara de desconcierto de su hermano menor. Apaga el televisor y se pone de pie. - Bueno.- agrega mientras se acerca a la notebook y la enciende de nuevo.- Prefiero que ese sea tu héroe y no alguno de esos dos hobbitces de dudosa...-

- Sam es mi segundo favorito.- interrumpe de pronto Sam.

- Bueno, ¿No es eso un poco narcisista, Sammy?-

- No creo.- Sam contesta con aire ausente.- No nos parecemos en nada. Sam es completamente leal a Frodo. Sam daría su vida por él. Más aún, Sam soporta vivir con él durante años.- Al ver la cara de sorpresa y diversión de Dean, se apresura a cortarle sus ideas raras.- Puedo entender que te caiga bien Sam.- ante la cara de shock de Dean, su hermano sonrió con superioridad. - ¿O no te quedaste viendo la película porque Sam se interpuso entre Faramir y Frodo a pesar de que llevaba las de perder?-

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo para negarlo, Sam canturreo:

- Dean es un fan de Samwise Gamgee...-

Dean le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo mayor de la mano. Sam sonrió con más ganas.

- Samwise es un personaje genial, Dean. Es uno de los pocos capaces de resistirse al poder del Anillo Único. El Anillo lo tienta y él dice que no. No quiere poder. No quiere dominio. Lo único que quiere es su propio pequeño jardín y serle útiles a los que ama.-

Dean pareció pensarlo un segundo. Aprieta las mandíbulas.

- Supongo que no es tan mal ejemplo para tí. De todos modos, me gusta más el estilo de Faramir. De él seguro que algo podrías aprender. Me alegra que sea uno de tus favoritos.- Dean busca el punto exacto de las grabaciones, donde las dejo.

- Faramir es mi favorito.- Dean no sabe si esta alucinando o si su hermano se esta sonrojado ante sus ojos. - Su nombre significa "Joya de la Cacería" Tiene un hermano mayor y un padre y a nadie más de familia. Es muy buen líder y muchisima gente esta dispuesta a dar la vida por él, pero su padre no lo aprecia como debería. Para su padre, siempre fue un excelente militar antes que un hijo. Denethor siempre prefirió a Boromir. Supongo que porque ambos son igual de orgullosos y arrolladores. Quizás ese fue siempre el problema de Faramir: vivió siempre para obedecer a su padre y seguir a su hermano en lo que se le ocurriera. Quizás le hubiera convenido hacerse valer más ante su familia. Todos sabemos que Faramir vale más, muchísimo más que su padre y su hermano. Su padre se mató y casi lo mata a él en un intento de mantener su orgullo y su poder. Casi lo quemo vivo. En los libros, Faramir ni siquiera se plantea quedarse con el Anillo. Ni por un segundo. Eso no le interesa. No quiere poder. Quiere proteger a sus hombres, a su hogar y que su padre este orgulloso de él. Como siempre, consigue dos de tres.- Ahora Sam definitivamente tiene la voz quebrada y sabe a ciencia cierta que no esta hablando de Faramir.

O no sólo de él, pero no dice nada más.

Dean hace silencio por un segundo, logra cerrar la boca y después, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, pregunta:

- ¿Su padre casi lo hace quemar vivo para conservar su poder y su orgullo?-

- En honor a la verdad, Denethor lo creía muerto y había perdido la razón, pero si.- Sam aún suena al borde de las lágrimas.

- Y tú que decías que papá era un mal padre.-

**Bueno, espero que no les haya parecido demasiado traído de los pelos. Si tienen alguna muy valedera crítica que hacerme, por favor, con suavidad, me angustio fácil, como verán.**

**Lo más simple para empezar: Disculpen si repeti mil veces los nombres, pero la verdad que la cabeza no me dio para hacer un balance adecuado de sinónimos. Como verán tengo el mismo problema con "pochoclo" y "palomitas" que con "pastel" y "torta": en la narración puedo escribir pochoclo y torta (dos palabras muy argentinas) pero los personajes tienen que decir pastel y palomitas. Sobre los problemas para ubicar temporalmente este fic, ¿Qué puedo decir? Como vieron, estamos cerca del Dean de "Hell House" dispuesto a gastarle bromas a Sam por todo, pero también de momentos posteriores de Sam en que logra ver un poco cual fue siempre la posición de Dean entre él y John, así que eso lo acerca más a temporadas posteriores, no sé. Al mismo tiempo, en la temporada cuatro, en Sex and Violence, Dean dice que al fin tienen un caso con strippers, como si nunca hubieran tenido uno antes, pero no creo que este fic entre bien precisamente en ese capítulo...**

**Vamos a hablar concisamente sobre el transfondo de Tolkien de este fic: Tolkien combatió en la primer guerra mundial y era catedrático en Oxford aunque no recuerdo con que cargo. Faramir es un personaje humano de ESDLA, hermano de Boromir e hijo de Denethor. Es la opinión generalizada de quien conoce a su familia que Faramir siempre fue el más modesto y noble a la vez de todos ellos y bueno, entiendo que había que ponerle emoción a las películas y ahorrar presupuesto, pero siempre me pareció que no se le hacía justicia al personaje. Más que nada, porque mucha de su gracia es que efectivamente no se deja tentar por la promesa de poder del Anillo, no le interesa y a la vez que despierta una lealtad sincera en los hombres bajo su mando, lo que los lleva a arriesgar la vida con tal de salvarlos. Ambos hechos son omitidos en las películas. Las escenas descritas estan tomadas de mi recuerdo de la pelicula, así que sepan disculpan mi inexactitud. Según lo recuerdo, viene así. Los soldados de Faramir los encuentran a Frodo y a Sam y los llevan prisioneros. Con trucos no muy dignos (pero asi es la guerra, supongo) Faramir les saca quien es Gollum, hacia donde van y porque. En un momento, gracias al influjo del Anillo, la situación se pone bastante tensa y ante la amenaza de daño a Frodo, Sam se interpone como escudo. Esa es, según yo, la escena que le llama la atención a Dean. La lealtad y valentía de Samwise. Al final, aunque en un momento decide tomarlos como prisioneros y llevarlos a Gondor (su ciudad natal) Faramir comprende que tiene que dejarlos ir. Así pasa en las películas, al menos. No en los libros. Casi lo olvidaba. Buscando información sobre Faramir, vi que su nombre significaba "joya de la cacería" me causo mucha gracia que Sam justamente lo comparara con Dean (Por si no quedo claro, lo compara con Dean) que es un excelente cazador: una "joya". Por si no quedo lo suficientemente claro tampoco, ESDLA esta en la lista de cosas de las que Dean jamás va a hablar porque en su momento habían planeado verlas en cine con Sam, pero cuando se estrenaron Sam ya estaba en Stanford. Creo que Dean no habría querido ni acercarse a un cine en esas circunstancias. **

**Dos puntos muy específicos sobre los que no quiero insultar ni molestar a nadie: en primer lugar, Waterworld es una película (de ciencia ficción) de 1995 que fue un fracaso total de taquilla, de ahí el comentario de Dean "No traigas errores del pasado" No quiero ofender a nadie que le haya gustado. Después, los comentarios de Dean sobre la relación entre Sam y Frodo. Es un tópico muy común, tanto para gente que sólo quiere decir tonterías y sentirse superior como para algunos más serios, que la relación entre Frodo y Sam es, en palabras de Zacharias, "irracional, psicótica, eróticamente co dependiente" Yo personalmente estoy muy lejos de ofenderme por la homosexualidad de cualquiera, pero también creo que es una forma de hacer chistes fáciles ignorando el ambiente muy masculino donde se crió y vivió Tolkien. Tolkien mismo, merced a sus valores muy tradicionales, estaría muy ofendido. Yo no tanto, pero no me gusta cuando se toma, como diríamos en Argentina "para la joda" Es un asunto serio y por eso mismo sería muy de Dean hacer chistes al respecto.**

**Ahora si, perdonen las notas interminales, ¡El feedback! Muchas gracias a quienes me agregaron a alguna lista o alerta: GreenEyesSpn; Loolbox; Leilael; Akira Ijyuin; Aleex Black; CsStray; Luli Kentaro; Pandora- dono; Sabaku No Kuraii y Ángel de Acuario. Mil disculpas si olvido de alguien. Achaquenlo a la hora y mi agotamiento.**

**A quienes me dejaron Reviews:**

**GreenEyesSpn: Me alegra saber que alguien se sintio un poquito como yo al final de la temporada. En defensa de Castiel, tengo que decir que no pudo haberlo dejado de verdad solo a Dean (entonces si que se me cae del pedestal) Si, Sam sigue siendo malcriado y demandante. Si, antes se decían las cosas como eran pero no, no creo que nunca haya sido fácil para Dean decir lo que siente. Ni con Sam. Que bien que te haya encantado ¡gracias por el review!**

**Leilael: ¡Gracias por el Review! Me gusta pensar que en algún momento Sammy creía que la letra D era genial porque resumía a Dean y a Daddy.**

**Angelita14: ¡Gracias por lo de "como siempre"! Bueno, alguien más que se quedo un poco mal con el fin de temporada, como que uno se siente acompañado. Supongo que yo también quiero creer que asi fueron las cosas. Capaz por escribirlo, se hace verdad (que lástima que no funcione asi) Yo también quiero un hermano mayor como Dean, al menos. Lo que paso con los separadores fue que mágicamente el editor me los borro, lo siento. Sobre "Suficientemente bueno" creo que nadie me había puesto un diez antes por una historia, gracias XD ¡Gracias por decir que te fascino! Saludos**

**Lauranthalasah: Bueno, que suerte que John te cayo bien, porque yo no hice ningún esfuerzo para que eso pasara, es como que no puedo perdonarlo. Mucha gente me ha dicho "cuanta paciencia que tuvo Dean, es impropio de él" y bueno, creo que ahí puse un poco de mi experiencia personal, capaz, sin tener en cuenta que yo tengo 14 años de diferencia y no 4 con los niños que trato, pero también creo muy capaz a Dean de tener tanta paciencia con Sammy. Quiero decir, le dio sus cereales para comer cuando podría haberlo obligado a comer fideos. ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

**Aleex Black: primero que nada, no te sientas obligada a responder a esto. Es que yo tengo una manía muy específica de devolver tantos comentarios como sea posible. Woa, lo de inmensamente genialosa... gracias. Aunque lo que más me gusto fue la atención a los detalles, porque últimamente me di cuenta que tengo un verdadero problema de "¿Por qué elegiría Dean "caramelo, chocolate, cobija y calle" para ejemplificar la ce y no "caries, cartón y camiseta"? Aunque me divierte mucho generalmente pensar esos detalles, gracias por apreciarlos.**

**Ana: en realidad, casi siempre leo las cosas tres veces. No me molesta en absoluto. Lo que me sorprendió un poco, fue que la tercera vez que lo leí me di cuenta que las otras dos no había entendido absolutamente nada. Fue como "¡Ay, Dios, como se puede ser tan atropellada al leer!" Estoy muy de acuerdo con todo lo que decis y lamento no poder responder quien es Dean ahora. Aunque tampoco te puedo decir quien es Sam ahora y eso es lo que peor me pone de las últimas temporadas. Me gusta pensar, de una manera poco normal creo, que Sam de verdad se sentía mucho más protegido en presencia de Dean que del mismo John. Y es curioso, porque yo el otro día pensaba lo mismo: al principio de la serie, te pintan como que Dean es igual a John y después vas viendo que no, que Sam es muchisimo más parecido. Y eso porque Dean esta mostrado muchisimo desde los ojos de Sam. Es como que vemos a Dean desde los ojos de Sam y nada más, aún en las últimas temporadas. Por ejemplo, en el episodio piloto ¿Qué vemos? Sam tenía una vida normal en la universidad hasta que llega su hermano, Dean. Sam huyo de su vida y Dean no esta contento con eso. Dean siempre le hace caso ciegamente a papá, Dean no decide por si mísmo... ¿En la séptima temporada? Dean es el que le mintió a Sam sobre Amy, Dean es que esta deprimido y todo le importa nada, Dean es quien más enojado esta con Castiel, Dean es quien peor lleva la muerte de Bobby. Indefectiblemente, siempre vemos a Dean a traves de Sam y lo que opina de él. Y no siempre es muy objetivo. En fin, gracias por tu Review. Son muy interesantes.**

**Luli Kentaro: Perdón, el editor se comió mis separadores. El picor de Sam y la herida de Dean de hecho eran centrales en el esquema original, pero al final quedo un poco perdido entre otras cosas, así que agradezco mucho que lo hayas rescatado. ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

**Pandora-dono: Bueno, debio ser mucho para leer todo lo que escribi, así que gracias por eso. Si, tengo que admitir que no me llevo muy bien con John. No dudo ni por un segundo que amará a sus hijos, pero no puedo perdonarle que los hayas criado como lo hizo. Es cierto que, como dice Sam, solo estaba tratando de protegerlos y que tarde o temprano algo hubiera ido por ellos y hubieran terminado de esta forma igualmente, pero creo que podría perdonarlo un poco más si realmente hubiera tratado de darles una vida normal y ya después si no se podía, bueno, John había hecho lo posible. Así, como lo muestran en la serie, parece que no lo hubiera pensado ni por un segundo. Pero a su manera se preocupaba por sus hijos, yo no lo dudo. No comparto la manera, nomás. Encantaría próximamente sacar la segunda parte de "El efecto Winchester" pero no prometo nada.**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy. El túnel carpiano no me da más.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
